La vie malgré tout
by Miss Delou
Summary: OS participation à un concours d'écriture. La vie d'une jeune fille de 17 ans qui a vécu beaucoup de choses. La vie n'est pas toujours rose mais comme on dit "La vie malgré tout", Bella va le découvrir à ses dépends.


_**Faites-nous une fanfiction (1 page word minimum, police Time New Roman, taille 12) sur le sujet de votre choix, que ce soit une série, un film, un manga, etc...**_

_**Mais il faut qu'elle concerne soit la mort, la haine, la peine ou le regret**_

_**Concours sur le blog de Tiffaine et Oussou**_

_**Sujet choisi : LA PEINE**_

Je suis Isabella Swan, jeune fille de 17 ans. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, un petit ami que j'aimais passionnément et qui m'aimait du même amour en retour, des amis sur qui je pouvais réellement compter et plus précisément ma meilleure amie, Alice qui était comme ma soeur, des parents aimants, de très bonnes notes. Tout ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus qu'Edward, mon petit ami et le souvenir de ma meilleure amie, tout le reste à disparu lorsque toute cette merde à commencé. Pour comprendre, il faut que je vous raconte mon histoire.

J'ai toujours été l'une de ces personnes qui croit aux contes de fées, au grand amour qui dure toujours, les méchants qui finissent tous par perdre la bataille. Je me suis rendue compte que seul le grand amour existait car je l'ai trouvé en la personne d'Edward. Et je remercie tout les dieux qui existent de l'avoir mis sur ma route, c'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui je vous raconte mon histoire, il est ma bouée de sauvetage, il est ma lumière dans ma sombre vie. Il y a aussi ma meilleure amie Alice, elle était ma voisine depuis nos 3 ans, autant dire depuis toujours. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Alice et moi avons toujours tout partagés. Nous étions comme deux soeurs jumelles. D'ailleurs nos parents nous disaient souvent que nous étions des âmes soeurs. Et ils avaient bien raison.

A la rentrée des classe, en septembre, nous avions tous décidé de nous inscrire dans la même université. C'est ainsi que Alice et son petit ami Jasper, Edward et moi nous nous retrouvions dans un petit appartement en collocation. C'était la vie idéale pour nous. Pour moi. J'avais les deux personnes essentielles à mon bonheur, ma meileure amie et l'amour de ma vie. Que demander de plus ?

La soeur d'Alice, Rosalie était venue nous aider avec son mari Emmett à emménager. Mais Rose et Alice n'étaient pas très proches. Elles n'étaient pas réellement soeurs d'ailleurs. Les parents de ma meilleure amie avaient divorcés lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'années, ensuite, sa mère s'est remarié et son mari avait une fille d'un premier mariage. Rosalie. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne s'aiment pas, mais elles ne se voient pas non plus tout le temps et n'ont pas la complicité de vrais soeurs, en tout cas elles n'ont pas la complicité que nous avions Alice et moi.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je parle de ma meilleure amie au passé ? Et bien vous le saurez en lisant la suite de mon histoire.

Je reprends donc la narration de ma triste vie. Nous formions une belle équipe tous les quatres. Les garçons étaient à nos petits soins et nous, nous en profitions. Alice et Jasper étaient très amoureux, ils envisageaient d'ailleurs de se marier prochainement. Ils n'avaient pas encore arrêté de dates mais je savais déjà que je serais le témoin de la mariée. C'est une promesse que nous nous étions faites lorsque nous étions petite fille. Etre la témoin de l'autre à son mariage. J'avais déjà rechercher sur un catalogue ma future robe de témoin. Tandis qu'Alice avait déjà commencé à confectionner sa robe de mariée. Oui j'avais oublié de vous dire que ma meilleure amie était une super styliste douée plus que de raisons. Elle avait eu d'ailleurs quelques propositions de travail suite à un défilé auquel elle avait participé.

Les mois ont passés et elle a commencé à travailler dans un petit magasin de prêt à porter ou elle avait la carte blanche au sujet de toutes les créations à venir. Un soir, nous étions réunis dans notre appartement. Seul Jasper était absent. Il travaillait tard ce soir là, il devait remplacer un de ses collègues partie pour une affaire à l'étranger pendant une semaine. Nous étions là Alice, Edward et moi en train de déguster la délicieuse raclette que nous avions préparé pendant l'après midi. La sonnette retentie, Alice s'était levée pour aller ouvrir à notre invité surprise. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis ma meilleure amie pousser un crie d'agonie. Je me suis rendue aussi vite que possible auprès d'elle, plus inquiète que jamais. Lorsque j'ai vu Alice effondrée sur le sol verssant un torrent de larmes, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelques choses de grave. J'ai levé mes yeux vers la porte et ait vu deux policiers se tenant droit avec un air compatissant sur le visage. J'ai tout de suite compris. C'est à partir de ce moment là précisément que tout à commencé.

C'était il y a tout juste cinq ans à présent. Les policiers étaient venu nous informer que Jasper avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il l'y avait laissé la vie. Ma meilleure amie étaint inconsolable. Je la comprends parfaitement. Si ça avait été mon Edward, je n'aurais pas survécu à sa perte. J'essayais d'être présente pour ma meilleure amie. Je la voyais de jours en jours déperir et je ne pouvais rien y faire, juste attendre que ça passe. Les larmes d'Alice ne faiblissaient jamais. Chaque jours qui passaient était de plus en plus triste. Quelques mois avaient passé et j'ai cru que ma soeur de coeur avait enfin pu faire son deuil, elle avait de nouveau le sourire. Sourire timide certes, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique qui m'avait tant manqué depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais je me trompais. J'étais à cent mille lieux de voir la vérité en face.

Moi qui croyais que ma meilleure amie commençait à se faire une raison, je me trompais bien lourdement. Un soir, alors que je rentrais des cours, Edward était déjà à la maison. Dès que je suis arrivé devant notre appartement, j'ai vu des voitures de pompiers et de police garés sur le parking. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait. Notre cher voisin avait-il eu un accident ? Ou étais-ce cette vieille Madame Forsten qui venait de faire une crise cardiaque ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais pressé de retrouver mon homme et ma meilleure amie. Je venais de passer une journée épuisante. Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre lorsque j'ai vu un homme en tenue de pompier sortir de notre appartement. Je me suis alors précipité avec la peur au ventre chez moi. La première chose que j'ai vu lorsque j'ai franchie la porte c'est mon Edward assis sur l'un des canapés au beau milieu de notre salon. Il avait le visage grave, des larmes avaient roulés sur ses joues. Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, je me suis ruée sur lui, je me suis jeté à son cou et je l'ai serré très fort contre moi. Il était sans doute arrivé malheur à sa famille et je voulais être présente pour lui. Il allait avoir besoin de moi. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que je le tenais dans mes bras fermement, il a redoublé ses pleurs. J'ai essayé de le consoler au mieux.

Il m'a écarté de ses bras ensuite et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Mon amour, je suis tellement désolée mon ange, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivé trop tard a t-il dit en prenant mon visage en coupe et en pleurant comme un petit garçon.

Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris. J'ai voulu le reprendre dans mes bras et essayer d'apaiser sa peine. J'aurais souhaiter qu'il ne souffre pas, j'aurais voulu avoir mal à sa place. Je l'inondais de baisers, soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Je m'apprêtais à aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour essayer de calmer mon amoureux. Mais Edward ne me laissa pas faire, il me gardait tout contre lui comme pour me protéger de quelque chose. Je ne lui avait toujours pas demandé ce qu'il se passait, je ne voulais pas lui infliger encore plus de peine en lui demandant de me raconter. J'avais décidé d'attendre qu'il m'en parle de son plein gré.

Au moment ou j'avais réussi à me détacher de lui pour aller vers la cuisine, j'ai vu un brancard passé devant mes yeux. J'ai été choqué. Tout de suite j'ai pensé à Alice, il fallait que je la voit, il fallait que je vérifie qu'elle aille bien. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps car un bras dépassait du draps blanc. Je suis resté figé en reconnaissant le bracelet que j'avais offert à ma meilleure amie il y a deux ans pour son anniversaire. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que mes jambes courraient vers le bras. D'un coup, sans réfléchir, j'ai levé le draps et là le choc de ma vie. J'ai découvert le corps inanimé de ma meilleure amie allongé sur le brancard. Je ne sais pas ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé car c'est comme si je n'étais plus maitre de mes mouvements, j'étais le témoin de moi même. J'ai entendu hurlé, pleuré, j'ai senti des bras autour de moi me tenir très fort.

- Chuuuuuttttt mon amour, je suis là, je suis là. Bella calme toi je t'en supplie. Parle moi, dit quelque chose s'il te plait entendis-je Edward me supplier.

Mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir ma bouche sans hurler ma peine de nouveau. Car oui ces cris que j'avais entendue c'était les miens. J'avais retrouvé mon corps, mes esprits mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer. Mes larmes coulaient toute la journée non stop depuis déjà deux jours entiers. La nuit quand je réussissais à m'endormir, je criais le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Je voulais qu'elle revienne.

J'étais dans la chambre d'Alice, je mettais ses vêtements, je m'assoupissais dans son lit, je gardais ses photos près de mon coeur en priant que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Edward était un ange avec moi, il ne me quittait jamais. Il avait même mis ses cours entre parenthès pour rester auprès de moi. Il me disait chaque jours combien il m'aimait et qu'il serait là pour moi pour toujours. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi et que je lui étais reconnaissante de faire tout ça pour moi mais mes lèvres étaient scellées.

Nous devions trier les affaires de ma meilleure amie, je ne le voulais pas mais sa famille avait demandé à ce que tout ses biens mobilers leur soit redonner. C'est avec une grande tristesse que je m'étais attelé à la tâche de trier ses affaires. Je refusais que quelqu'un d'autres touche à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais avoir encore un peu d'Alice chez nous. Elle me manquait terriblement, mes pleurs avaient diminués car il y avait Edward et je savais que ça lui faisait de la peine de me voir autant souffrir, j'essayais donc de faire bonne figure devant lui mais ma tristesse n'avait pas diminué elle.

J'étais donc dans la chambre d'Alice, j'avais commencer à mettre ses vêtements d'un côté, ses meubles de l'autres, et diverses choses au milieu. J'ai vu ensuite une enveloppe sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention auparavant. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, j'y ait découvert la magnifique écriture de mon Alice.

_" Ma_ _Bella, tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que je t'aime, je suis désolée pour la souffrance que je vais te causer par mon acte mais je ne peux plus. Jasper me manque atrocement, je ne peux plus continuer sans lui. C'est trop difficile, j'ai l'impression de mourir petit à petit, on m'a privé de mon oxygène. J'espère que tu comprends car toi aussi tu es amoureuse. Je suis certaine que tu auras une belle vie avec Edward, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite ma chérie. Je suis désolée de te faire autant de peine. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Tu es ma famille. Je voudrais que tous mes vêtements te reviennent. Tu sauras en prendre le plus grand soin, j'en suis certaine. Dit à mes parents que je les aiment et que je suis désolée. Dit également à Rose que je suis contente de l'avoir eu pour soeur. Mais celle qui va le plus me manquer ici c'est toi ma Bella. Edward saura prendre soin de toi, ne le rejette pas s'il te plait, tu auras besoin de lui et vous vous aimez tellement tous les deux. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi et ne soit plus triste. Dit toi qu'à présent, je suis heureuse, j'ai retrouver mon bonheur en rejoignant l'amour de ma vie. Je veillerais sur toi alors ne fait pas de bêtises et je t'ordonne de faire du shopping au moins une fois par mois. Je sais que tu déteste ça mais fait le pour moi s'il te plait. J'espère qu'au paradis il y a un grand dressing qui fait des kilomètres de long. Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste quand tu penseras à moi. Je veux que tu continue ta vie avec Edward, l'amour de ta vie, que tu sois heureuse et que quand tu penseras à moi tu ais le sourire aux lèvres._

_Je t'aime ma petite soeur, je serais toujours là pour toi ou que je sois. Sois heureuse, c'est comme ça que je veux te voir, Edward et toi ayez de beaux enfants et si tu as une fille, pourras-tu lui donner mon surnom (Lilly) en second prénom s'il te plait ? Merci ma toute belle. _

_Ton Alice"_

La lettre de ma meilleure amie m'avait étrangement soulagée. Comme si elle me retirait un poids des épaules. C'est étrange à dire même à penser d'ailleurs, je ne peux l'expliquer mais c'est comme cela que je ressens les pensait toujours à moi, elle m'aimais toujours, elle était toujours ma grande soeur. Même au delà, nous étions réunies. Je me sentais mieux. J'avais pour la première fois depuis des semaines envie de sourire sincèrement et pas seulement pour faire bonne figure. Le passage du shopping que m'avait prescrit Alice m'avait fait sourire mais j'allais respecter sa demande. Désormais, chaque 18 du mois, je consacrerais cette journée au shopping. Alice était née le 18 février, le 18 était son jour à elle.

**5 ans plus tard : **

Edward et moi étions aujourd'hui mariés. Après avoir lu la lettre d'adieu de ma meilleure amie, j'avais eu une sorte de déclic, j'avais demandé à mon amour de m'épouser. Il avait tout d'abord hésité car il se demandait si j'étais dans mon était normal, puis quand il a constater que j'étais très serieuse, il a accepté ma demande. Nous nous sommes mariés six mois plus tard. Rosalie et Emmett avaient été très affectés par la mort d'Alice, ils s'étaient rapprochés de nous. C'est tout naturellement que nous avons appris à nous redécouvrir et à devenir amis. Bien sur Rose ne remplacera jamais mon Alice mais elle avait dorénavant une place dans mon coeur.

Aujourd'hui nous avions deux enfants, des jumeaux que nous avions prénommer Anthony Jasper et Alice Lilly Cullen. J'étais enceinte de 8 mois de notre troisième enfant que nous allions appeler Lilly-Rose Cullen.

**FIN **

_**Coucou tout le monde, merci de m'avoir lu, je sais que c'est un OS très triste mais je voulais tout de même une fin heureuse ou tout du moins la plus heureuse possible. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécier cette mini fiction. J'aimerais avoir vos avis s'il vous plait. Avez-vous apprécier ? **_

_**Indokiss vampirique à tous, je vous retrouve pour les prochains chapitre de ma fiction "Et si c'était vrai" dont le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi ;)**_


End file.
